


Prom Night

by maybealittlesugoi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybealittlesugoi/pseuds/maybealittlesugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school prom is coming up, and Gavin wishes he could go with Michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

Gavin:  
“Ugh, Mondays,” Gavin muttered as he grabbed a notebook and pencil from his locker and slammed the door.  
“Tell me about it.” Gavin jumped. He hadn’t even noticed that Michael was standing right next to him.  
“Scared me, Micool.”  
“Oh, don’t be such a baby,” Michael said, and punched Gavin in the arm. “I asked Tiffany to the prom earlier. Looks like I got a date! So, who’re you going with?”  
“I haven’t asked anyone.” Gavin sounded like he really didn’t want to talk about it, but Michael took no notice.  
“Aw, come on. There’s gotta be someone you like,” he inquired, nudging Gavin in the side with his elbow. Gavin swallowed. Michael was right; he did have a crush on someone. What his curly-haired friend didn’t know was that Gavin had a crush on him. It’s not like he could very well say that, though. “I knew it! Who is she?”  
“Well… just, nobody. Leave it alone, Micool.” Gavin didn’t like how nervous he sounded, or the fact that Michael refused to change the subject.  
“Aw, c’mon, don’t be like that. I promise I won’t make fun of you.”  
“It’s not like it matters. I don’t plan on asking anyone anyways.” Michael frowned. Usually Gavin wasn’t this closed about anything.  
“What’s the problem? Let me guess – she’s already going with someone else?”  
Gavin sighed. “Something like that, yeah.”  
“Sorry, buddy. Hey, I’m sure there are a lot of other girls who’d love to go with you,” Michael said, in a failed attempt to console his friend. When he saw the look on Gavin’s face, he knew that it was more than that. “Seriously, Gav, what’s going on?”  
Instead of answering him, Gavin just sighed again. “You wouldn’t understand,” he stated bluntly, and walked off to class.  
~  
For the rest of the week, Michael didn’t mention prom again, at least not to Gavin, and Gavin was grateful for that. He really didn’t want to be pushed into the point where he would finally explain himself to Michael, about how he was secretly in love with him, how he had been for years, how whenever they hung out he wanted nothing more than to pull his best friend into a big hug and kiss him straight on the mouth. He let himself get lost in his thoughts. It was Friday night, prom was tomorrow, and he was more than happy not going. The only thing bothering him was that Michael had a date.  
God, he thought. I feel like I should be in some bloody awful pop song. In love with my best friend, who’s going off and dating other people without even knowing how I feel about him. It’s pathetic, really. But he didn’t think it was pathetic when he started imagining Michael’s smooth, pale skin, or his curly, auburn hair, or how soft his beautiful pink lips would be, if only he could steal a kiss…  
Gavin was snapped out of his daydream when his phone played his painfully obnoxious notification tone. He looked at the screen; there was a text from Michael.  
(Michael): Looks like Tiffany would rather go to prom with that one Mexican kid in our chem class :P  
He almost laughed out loud, partially from the crude description, and partially out of pure joy that Michael was single again.  
(Gavin): Ray? He’s Puerto Rican.  
(Michael): Whatever. Hey how about we go together? See if we can pick some chicks up there.  
Gavin’s eyes widened as he read Michael’s last text. He wasn’t really going to be going on a date with him, but it was probably as close as Gavin could hope for. He actually had to put effort into not sounding over enthusiastic about it. After spending over a minute typing, erasing, and retyping things he thought sounded clever, he eventually settled on one.  
(Gavin): Only if you take me to dinner first.  
It was meant as a joke, but as soon as he sent it, he regretted it. What if Michael thought he was serious? It didn’t really make a lot of sense, even to Gavin, that Michael might think he wasn’t kidding, but there was still that fear.  
(Michael): Very fucking funny. I’ll meet you there.  
Gavin grinned and put his phone back in his pocket.  
~  
Gavin had arrived at the school fifteen minutes ago, so when he finally saw Michael walk through the door, we was relieved. He started to run over to him, but froze when he got closer.  
Michael looked stunning, to say the least. Instead of piling his messy hair up in a beanie like he normally does, his red locks were neatly combed and framed his pale complexion beautifully. He was wearing a white collared shirt underneath a jet black suit jacket, with a white rose in the breast pocket. Gavin had never seen Michael get dressed up before, so he was utterly shocked.  
“Hey Gavin. How long have you been here?”  
“Not long, just a few minutes.” He had to force the words out – he was still in awe.  
Michael looked around for a few seconds, taking no notice of the fact that Gavin was acting weird. “Oh great. There’s Ray and Tiffany.” Ray, for some reason, was wearing a top hat, white gloves, a black cape with a red interior, and a pointed white mask. He reached into his jacket, pulled out a rose, and threw it at Tiffany, making her blush.  
Gavin put a hand on Michael’s shoulder, trying to be comforting. Not only did he not want to see Michael sad, he didn’t think the night would be very fun if Michael was constantly complaining about his date leaving him. “Let it go, man. It’s not like you were all that involved with her to begin with.”  
Michael smiled and looked back at his friend. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s see if any girls showed up without dates, huh?”  
“Yeah…” Gavin wasn’t all that enthusiastic, but he wasn’t going to let that spoil Michael’s fun. As much as it hurt Gavin to watch his crush flirt with other people, he’d much rather have him be happy than miserable sitting in the corner with his strictly platonic friend.  
After an hour had passed, Gavin and Michael were both extremely bored, Michael having realized that none of the single girls there wanted to dance with him. “This was a waste of time.”  
Gavin was silent for a moment before he responded. “The night isn’t over yet, Micool.”  
“That doesn’t mean the rest of it’ll be any better.”  
They sat in silence for a few minutes after that. Michael was obviously displeased with how the night had turned out, but Gavin was content sitting next to him on the edge of the room. They watched as happy couples danced around, laughing and smiling. A few tried to sneak into the bathrooms together when the chaperones weren’t looking, but most were caught. Some people were already leaving, and the room, while not completely deserted, was noticeably emptier than when they’d arrived. Gavin thought he’d go insane, sitting through a romantically themed evening with Michael and pretending he didn’t have feelings for him.  
He finally broke when a slow song came over the speakers. He stood up and turned around, holding his hand out in front of Michael. The redhead looked up questioningly, but didn’t have a chance to say anything before Gavin spoke.  
“May I have this dance?” It was quite possibly the corniest thing he could have said, but he didn’t care. He was too busy trying to control his intense shaking, and look calm despite how red his face must’ve been. Michael reluctantly took his hand, and was immediately pulled out of his seat and into Gavin’s arms. Neither of them really knew how to dance, so at first, they just awkwardly shuffled back and forth, but soon enough they became more confident with the steps. Gavin’s right hand was intertwined with Michael’s left, with his own left hand resting on Michael’s shoulder, and Michael’s right hand on Gavin’s hip. Gavin, being not only extremely nervous but shocked at what he’d just done, couldn’t make eye contact, and just stared down at their feet, his face still as flushed as the second he asked Michael to dance.  
Michael:  
Michael had no idea why this was happening. All of a sudden Gavin wanted to dance with him? But that didn’t confuse him as much as why he himself had allowed it. This doesn’t make any sense.  
The more he thought about it, though, the more it did make sense. The reason Gavin hadn’t wanted to ask anyone to prom, or tell Michael who he had a crush on, was the same reason he’d pulled Michael onto the dance floor.  
Michael’s mind was a whir of emotions, and he had no idea how he felt about this. He didn’t know how this would affect his friendship with the Brit, and that scared him. Gavin was the only one who understood him, who saw him for more than his anger issues. Michael had never thought of Gavin as more than just a friend. That’s not to say he wasn’t very close friend, but he was still just a friend.  
He had a strange sense that not wanting to hurt Gavin’s feelings wasn’t the only thing that kept him dancing, though. Maybe… Maybe Gavin’s on to something. He could only think of one way to find out.  
“Gav?” The sandy-haired man looked up into Michael’s eyes, a sheepish look on his still red face.  
“I…” It was Michael’s turn to blush. “It’s just… You… I don’t…” He paused in his stuttering, and took a fraction of a second to stare into the deep green eyes in front of him. Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and planted a kiss smack on Gavin’s mouth, having to tip his head up as Gavin was taller than him.  
The kiss didn’t last long – maybe five seconds – but when they pulled away, Gavin’s face was a mixture of shock, joy, and embarrassment. “Micool, I…”  
Michael was shocked at how right that had felt, and he was overjoyed. He held his left hand over Gavin’s head, pulling his right hand off his hip, and spun him around. It was awkward, and Gavin had to duck underneath Michael’s arm, but neither of them cared. It was a sweet moment.  
Loud whistling came from somewhere. “Looks like Jones got himself a boyfriend!” Michael recognized the voice as Geoff Ramsey, a boy on the school’s football team who was in their English class. Strangely, he didn’t mind the extra attention. He was happy enough to let the whole world know that he was in love with Gavin Free.  
They slow danced for the rest of the night with Michael resting his head on Gavin’s shoulder, the two of them spinning around the room together until they were the last students there, and they were forced to leave, holding hands.  
“Gav?” Michael said through his smile.  
“Yeah, Micool?”  
“I take back what I said earlier. This wasn’t a waste of time at all, it was the best night of my life.”


End file.
